Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is an American animated series produced by DiC Animation City and Bohbot Entertainment that was based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series produced by Sega. Running from 1993 to 1996, 65 episodes and one special were produced for first-run syndication. Characters' quotes 'Sonic the Hedgehog' *(repeated line) I'm waaaaaiting! *Let's speed, keed. *(repeated line) Live fast, think fast, act fast. *(seeing Dragon Breath) Is he serious? *Whoah!! *(after mooching off of Tails' and Spelunk's lunch) See guys? When you share, everybody's happy. (Sonic winks in a dodgy manner) *Hmmm. Maybe you should consider a career in politics. *Yikes! *(reading from Breezie's note) If I'm just a robot, why am I crying? Maybe someday, we'll meet down the line, and then, Sonic, you'll be mine. *(his most famous advice at the end of "Lovesick Sonic") Kids, there's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like. But if someone tries to touch you in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good. It's your body. No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to. So what do you do? First, you say 'No!' Then, you get outta there! Most important, you gotta tell someone you trust, like your parents, your teacher, a police officer. *Oh no! We've been suckered... by a super-sucking vaccuum trap! *There's food, fast food, and too fast to be food. *(repeated) Up, over, and gone! *Let's do it! *Thanks, little bud. *Hey!What's Up?! *Gotta speed Keed! *Great swing, Tails! 'Miles "Tails" Prower' *Hey Sonic. Wait Up! *Guess again, Eggman! *Dr. Robotnik. But Why? *Wait for me, Sonic! *I hate it when he doesn't listen to me. *I've Been Wating A Whole Month For This *Oh You're The Best Sonic How Are You Gonna Get In? *(repeated line) Aaaaaah!! Sonic, help!! *Woo-hoo! Sonic, you did it! *Yikes *Yeow! *No one calls me a pipsqueak and, gets away with it! *Oh My Gosh! *Way To Go Sonic! *Wow! You Guys We're Super. *Hey Why Be Like The Rest When You Can Be The Best! 'Dr. Ivo Robotnik' *I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! (said at the end of almost every episode, occasionally in the beginning and in the middle) *''(To Scratch and Grounder)'' Snooping as usual, I see? (Origin of the famous PINGAS meme) *Now that Breezie has diverted Sonic to the far reaches of the planet, it's time to launch the second part of my terrible plan! *Always buy new shoes in the afternoon, after your feet have expanded. *How dare you interrupt me when I'm trying to look busy! *Sonic the Hedgehog?! That's supposed to be my show!! *I thought I was rid of you, you fish-fondling fruitcake! *He wants me because I am provocative and fascinating! That's two great things. Not one great thing and an okay thing or one good thing and a so-so thing, it's two great things! *This is not a "what". Don't call it a "what". It's my Egg-o-matic Evaporator/Sonic Smasher. *I just stole candy from 4,822 babies! What a perfect way to whet my appetite for evil! *''(talking to Professor Caninestein)'' Oh that's all right, Professor. You don't have to do anything you don't want to... as long as you don't mind being thrown in a dungeon with snakes and eating dead spiders for the rest of your life! *I'm waiting... Hmmm, where have I heard that before? *''(after reading the "Crack Ups" comic, which had a joke that made fun of him)'' HOW DARE ANYONE ON MOBIUS LAUGH AT THE GREAT DR. ROBOTNIK! *Not now, Coconuts! Can't you see I'm violating the good Professor's human rights? *It's that BLASTED HEDGEHOG! *Why, if I'd known you where coming, I'd have poisoned a cake! *''(To Coconuts)'' PRRROMOTION?! What for?! ... I'm demoting you to Scrub Monkey Third Class! Now go and mop up the dungeons. *''(sounding stupid)'' Duh, I think I hate that hedgehog, but I don't know for sure. Guh-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. * (To Wes Weasley and Coconuts) GET OUT OF MY LIFE! *This is one time I'M going to do some rottenness, and that hedgehog won't stop me. In a word, they'll all be sunk! Ahahaha! *''(upon seeing the capture of Tails)'' Sonic fell for it! Tails is ours! I have to give myself a PRRRROMOTION! *I'll make them strong! *Have a free sample of my super freeze breath! *I didn't forget to pull that lever! I'm not SUPPOSED to pull that lever! *WHY is my precious rocket-ship drifting off into deep space?! WHY am I reaching you at the coordinates of the abandoned space station?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! *What a pleasant surprise! *Fine! I'll take it... and your price is no object BECAUSE I'M STEALING IT FROM YOU! NOW SCRAM!! *SILENCE! You dumb-bots wouldn't know success if it bit you on the bumper! While I, the BARON OF BADNESS, KNIGHT OF NASTIOSITY, am on the brink of my greatest success! *''(is angry at Scratch and Grounder serving him a bomb instead of lunch)'' And... I'm furious! Undespicably hostile! SO, DON'T JUST STAND THERE LOOKING STUPID, MAKE ME HAPPY!! *Ah! Happiness is always so much more enjoyable when it's based on the misery of millions! *The most fabulously FIENDISH of all my FIENDISH plots is hatched. *I arrange an all-expenses paid adventure holiday for the hedgehog, and he has the unmitigated gall... TO HAVE FUN?! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! *''(To Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts)'' Shut up, all of you! You're all incompetent, and you stink of fish! I haven't seen such lunacy since I banned my crazy cousin Warpnik to the Warp of Confusion. No more excuses! I want that HEINOUS hedgehog hammered! And I mean NOW! *''(To Scratch and Grounder, who have been arguing)'' Shut your brass beaks, you chrome cluckers! Remember: you are my Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! A TEAM! So stop this arguing immediately! *Coconuts, your fiendishness is brilliant! I only wanted the hedgehog out of the way for a couple of hours, and you've captured him good! *''(To Scratch)'' Scratch, turn Sonic into atomic dust! *''(To Scratch and Grounder)'' I order you to break my fall! *''(To Scratch and Grounder after capturing Sonic and Tails)'' Guard that blob with your lives! *''(imitating Sonic while holding a puppet of him)'' Robotnik's got me, help! *Help me! Help! Help me! I've fallen, and I can't get UP!!!!! (wails uncontrollably) *''(After Scratch told him that his mother was here to see him)'' Oh no! *''What's so important you have to ruin my golf game? *''NINCOMBOTS! METAL MORONS! IDIOTS! ROBOTIC REJECTS! SEDITIUOS SLABS OF UNSALUBRIOUS CIRCUITRY! YOU...YOU...YOU NINCOMBOTS! *''(After Scratch told him he already called them nincombots)Then allow me to repeat myself yet again! YOU! ARE!! NINCOMBOTS!!!'' 'Scratch' *Ba ha ha haaa! *(after Robotnik announces that Grounder is his identical twin) My twin?! I'm that ugly?! *(after Grounder fails at catching Breezie with a fishing rod) You couldn't catch a cold! *And you spit oil when ya laugh, gross-face! *You're my hero, Dr. Robotnik sir! *We're coming, your overbearing-ness! (to Robotnik) *We don't do rap. We're metalheads! *(after Robotnik accuses him and Grounder of usual snooping) Not me! I didn't hear nothing about Von Schlemmer's dreamamajig! 'Grounder' *Hey! It's my turn to blow the whistle, you chicken-livered bucket of bolts! *(monotone, after being flattened by the "Ceiling Squasher Sonic Smasher Cruncher") Dear Lulu. Thanks for the letter. Why don't you go take a long walk off a short pier? Fondly yours, Grounder. *Aw, gimme a break! It's not like I'm trying to be stupid! *But I want a mamaaa!!! *Yeah, we're terrific at fouling things up... *Oh, I got it! "Bert You Got It!" *I thought he already was. At least that's what he tells us! *(after Scratch denies usual snooping) Er... me neither! Especially I didn't hear the part about the clown! 'Coconuts' *You munched your last chili dog yesterday, hedgehog! *Bububu... (often said when Robotnik blames Coconuts from something) *I hate Sanitation Patrol! Hate it! Hate it! *I hate guard duty! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it! *''(Trying to remember the spell)'' You put your right hand up, you wiggle all around, you say "Hack-a-loogie" No, that's not it.... *''(With Wes Weasly's Machine)'' What's this? What's it do? I'll take it! What's it do? *''(After Sonic gets the Bone run over)'' HEY! YOU BROKE MY BONE! *Did I see what I saw? Did I saw what I seed? Hahaha! I gotta tell Dr. Robotnik! Heel know what to do. Gotta go quick! ha quick!!! Category:Sonic the Hedgehog TV Shows Quotes